


April Fool's Day

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has his reasons for wishing his birthday wasn't on April Fool's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennui Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ennui+Enigma).



> This 221B is for Ennui Enigma. The first of three I believe. It was supposed to be posted tomorrow but I finished early and was convinced posting it now was a good idea! :)
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

365 possible days of the year and John lamented that his birthday fell on April Fool’s Day. An easygoing child, he’d loved to play pranks but tired quickly at being Harry’s only target. Her jokes had never ended at midday either. 

His friends had continually teased him about being a ‘terrible joke’ on his parents, each one believing they were first.  Add to it the story John’s parents loved to tell about calling everyone at his birth declaring him a girl before calling around to correctly announce a boy, and John prayed for April 2nd to arrive.

This year was different. He had ended up spending most of the day helping out on a case. Pranks anyone might have attempted were ruthlessly halted by Sherlock and declared puerile.  Lestrade began the expected ‘terrible joke’ comment but stopped, embarrassed, after hearing an irate, “Yes Lestrade, I’m certain John has never heard _that_ _one_ before!”  

Being his 40th birthday John had dreaded a party but was told Sherlock had forbid anyone from even considering it. Instead he was gifted with Chinese take-away and the newest series of Doctor Who from Sherlock and a homemade cake from Mrs. Hudson.

Four hours into their television marathon, Sherlock turned to look at his friend.

“Good birthday?”

Mouth full of chocolate cake John grinned, “The absolute best.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have to think too hard about being a bit frustrated having April Fool's Day for a birthday since it is mine. I've had plenty of people say I was a 'terrible joke' on my parents and my parents actually did call around to tell everyone they'd had a boy before calling back half an hour later to say "April Fool's it's actually a girl!" 
> 
> Now I have fun celebrating my birthday quietly with my hubby, Chinese take-away and a good movie!  
> :-D


End file.
